thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
In Plain View
In Plain View is the 20th episode of the fifth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on April 23, 2004. Summary Tensions still run high in the Yokas household. Lester preps Bosco for Mikey's hearing, and then pulls a switch when he cross-examines him on the stand, leading to Mikey getting RORd. Sully realizes what a toll the job has taken on him by his reaction to the deaths of three people in a robbery at the restaurant where he eats breakfast every day. Faith and Bosco answer a call which leads them to Lester's house, where they find his daughter not breathing. Sully tracks down and arrests the restaurant murderer; after Dr. Hickman tells Faith and Bosco that Lester's wife and daughter have been severely beaten, Lester is arrested. Sully gets his LSAT results. Ty and Sasha get closer. Trivia & Notes *When Jelly and Faith are searching the Martin apartment, they hold their flashlights in their dominant hands, contrary to the accepted procedure to hold a flashlight in the non-dominant hand to allow quicker access to a weapon, if needed. *Rebecca's head should have been wrapped in bandages after her neurosurgery. *Kim (Kim Raver), Carlos (Anthony Ruivivar) and Cruz (Tia Texada) do not appear in this episode. *Despite not having part one in the title, this episode is "to be continued..." Music *Five For Fighting "NYC Weather Report" Quotes :Monroe (to Davis): What are you doing here? :Davis: First day back. I thought you might want a ride. :Monroe: That's very sweet. You didn't have to do that. :Davis: What else am I gonna do with this other cup of coffee? ---- :Sully (to Monroe about Davis): You two can partner up off-duty all you want, but at work, he's mine. ---- :Jelly (to Sully): You know this guy? :Sully: Yeah. That's Rocky. Nice guy. Regular working stiff. :Jelly: He's a stiff now. ---- :Sully (about Mikey): Cop killers get bail now? :Bosco: Did I ask your opinion? :Sully: He was there. He should stay in jail. ----- :Bosco: Sullivan, he's got some set on him. :Yokas: Look, you'd be saying the same thing if it wasn't your brother. :Bosco: It is my brother. :Yokas: Look, Bosco, I'm not about to get into some stupid back-and-forth with you right now. :Bosco: Who pissed in your oatmeal? ---- :(While Bosco & Yokas are at the Martin's apartment) :Bosco: Look at all the books. :Yokas: They must be a bitch to clean. :Bosco: The books? :Yokas: The floors! ---- :Bosco: I swear to God, if Mikey messes up one more time, I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands. ---- :Monroe (to Davis): You sure you guys aren't stepping on Jelly's toes? :Davis: I don't step on toes, Monroe. I'm a lover, not a fighter. ---- :Yokas (to Jan): Get up. :Jan: What? :Yokas: Stand up and put your hands behind your back. Unless you wanna resist which is fine with me. :Jan: What happened? :Yokas: Whaddaya say? You wanna go a round with somebody that can actually hit back? ---- :Swersky (to Bosco about Yokas): Is your partner all right? :Bosco: She gets crazy when it's kids. :Swersky: We all do. ---- :Yokas (on the phone with Bosco while she is at the Martin's house): Bosco, there's something horrible going on in this house. It's a… it's a mess. And you know that notebook that, uh, that Rebecca's always writing in? She has dozens of them and uh, she just writes the same thing over and over again. She writes "I will drink ten glasses of water a day." :Bosco (on the phone while at the hospital): He's beating them bad, Faith. I mean, Jan's… Jan's whole body. He's beating them bad. ---- :(As Lester is arrested) :Lester: This is outrageous! :Yokas: You ain't seen nothin' yet. :Lester (to Bosco): Oh, you're doing this because of what I did in court? :Bosco: What? :Lester: 'Cause I embarrassed you? :Bosco: Are you kidding me? :Lester: Hey, look, I was just doing my job. I was being a zealous advocate for your brother. :Yokas: And I'm being one for your family. ---- :Lester (to Bosco): This is not a smart thing you're doing, Officer Boscorelli. :Bosco: You're the one who made the mistake. ---- :Sully (to Davis): You know what the first thing I thought was when we walked into that diner and saw Rocky lying there with a hole in his chest? "Where the hell am I gonna get my coffee now?" I mean, I don't know if he had a wife, kid. I never asked him. All I could think about was my damn breakfast. I mean, I knew this guy, Davis. You know? I talked to him almost every day. We worked on crossword puzzles together. I mean, that guy was the closest thing I had to a friend outside the job. I didn't feel one ounce of pity for him. Not a single human emotion. All I could think about was how damned inconvenient it was gonna be trying to find another restaurant. Uh…I've lost something, Davis. Something important. Something I'm afraid I'm not gonna be able to get back. :Davis: That's not true, Sully. You're just worked up. :Sully: You gotta score well on those LSATs. Get your ass in Law School before it's too late for you, too. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Five